Provide for the maintenance of approximately 850 mouse cage equivalents as foundation colonies in associated flora isolators and maintenance of 4,000 mouse cage equivalents under strict barrier conditions as pedigreed expansion colonies. Animals will be delivered to consignees at no cost as designated by the Project Officer. The contractor will be producing genetically pure animals under germ-free conditions.